


Bonds between sisters

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Fix-it to 2x13, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sisters love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Laurel gets her reality check after she kicks Sara out in 2x13.





	Bonds between sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that bugged me and I needed to let out.
> 
> Takes place after Laurel kicks Sara out in 2x13.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Laurel was in the living room, still angry and blaming Sara for the mysterious assassin poisoning her and kidnapping their mother before Quentin sat next to her.

"Laurel. What you said, that was _way_ out of line." Quentin said, in a harsh, yet fatherly and understanding tone.

"What? It's true." Laurel scoffed. "Everything wrong in our family since the Gambit, is on her. She's the one who bailed on us. And that crazy assassin bitch was after us because of her."

"And is on her that they disbarred you?" Quentin pointed out and raised his hand when Laurel was about to open her mouth. "Look, I get that you're angry at her for what happened, I'll admit, part of me, is too but now you're doing exactly the same thing I did three years ago at Tommy's birthday party, when that dealer fell off the stairwell and broke his neck."

That made Laurel stop and reflect on her thoughts, realizing Quentin had a point there as he took a breath. "Look. Your life went downhill since Tommy, I get that. In fact, all our lives went downhill since the Gambit. And if I recall, it wasn't such a long time ago, when you and I blamed Oliver for your mother divorcing with me and everything going to hell, when he didn't cause that storm. It was Merlyn's fault. And Tommy… you remember I told you that the Arrow did his best to save the Glades and stop Merlyn. I'm not saying that it was your fault that Tommy died but you can't blame him that he couldn't prevent Tommy dying despite trying to do his best. And as for Oliver and Sara… am I still pissed about it? Yeah. But remember that after Oliver came back last year, all of us treated him like the same person he was before the Gambit before we realized that he had changed, mainly because of the scars we had seen. And besides, if Oliver had it that rough, who's to say Sara didn't go through something similar, if not worse?"

Laurel then stopped at her thoughts, remembering Quentin interrogating Oliver last year at the polygraph test, forcing him to relive the pain he had been through, when he was tortured and it made her realize that Sara probably must have had it just as rough, if not worse, considering that some assassin woman was after her.

"Oh, my God…" Laurel whispered, shame filling her for lashing out on Sara.

"Look, I understand that you're angry at her. But don't you think she might be just as damaged as Oliver was, when he came back? Just think about it. Because if she's going to believe that you hate her, that you don't love her anymore, we're gonna lose her forever. And ask yourself, do you want that?" Quentin said and Laurel sighed, realizing she needed to clear the air with her sister and also remembering what was the cause of Sara going with Oliver on the Gambit in the first place as shame and regret filled her.

* * *

Few days later, Laurel entered the Verdant as Sara was cleaning up the counter and Sara tensed, expecting Laurel to lash out on her.

"Hey." Laurel said awkwardly.

"Hey." Sara replied nervously.

"Look, Sara, I… I'm sorry about what I said when you came back. I over-reacted. I… I had no right to talk to you like that. It was wrong. I was drunk and angry and…" Laurel said remorsefully.

"It's OK. Really." Sara said, surprising her sister for being so understanding.

"No." Laurel shook her head. "I said things to you that I didn't really mean. You didn't destroy our parents' marriage, nor are you responsible for everything that has gone wrong in our lives since then. In fact, I think they were both fighting long before the Gambit, so I think they were close to divorce back then anyway. And I'm sorry about how I said that you took my life away from me. I made that mess on my own.

But it was wrong of me to take it out on you and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Really." Sara assured her. "You're my sister and I love you. And that's never going to change."

Both sisters hugged each other before they sat at the bar. "And I think I owe you another apology."

"For what?" Sara asked.

"I'll admit, I was pissed beyond hell, when you went on that boat with Ollie but these past few days… made me reconsider some things and reflect on… stuff." Laurel admitted. "And I think I know why you went with Ollie on that boat."

"Because you called Dad on me at Tommy's party and had me grounded before you started to date with Ollie." Sara summed up and Laurel winced.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid and selfish of me and wrong." Laurel said, apologetically. "And I shouldn't have blamed either of you."

"It's… it's all in the past now." Sara said, although both sisters could feel their eyes get wet. "I just spent so long in that darkness, I couldn't find a way out. I felt so lost… I thought that if you'd hate me, I'd lose you all forever."

"You're never going to lose me, Sara." Laurel hugged Sara tightly as they both let their embrace sink in. "You're always going to be my little sister. And that's never going to change."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I like the sister bond Laurel and Sara had in the show but it is a little funny, considering that Katie Cassidy wasn't all too happy, when Caity Lotz showed up in Season 2 and basically almost "stole her spotlight", so to speak. But the whole "drunk/drug addict" arc Laurel was going through really soured my opinion on her, despite that both Laurel and Sara are among my favorite Arrowverse female characters. And I'm more than a little surprised that Quentin didn't try harder to help Laurel clean up her act and she needed Oliver to get her set straight.
> 
> And as for the dinner, well, I did not want to include that in, since I get shudders, whenever I think about Laurel freaking out in 2x14, "Time of Death". Let's just say that Laurel finds it a little difficult to accept but accepts it like an adult without the whole "lashing out and Oliver going verbal on her".
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> And for Laurel fanatics, don't try to roast me, since I'm not gonna waste my time accepting your comments, all your flames will be immediately deleted and ignored, since I'm not going to bother with you. You don't like it, your problem. Going all verbal on me is only going to show how pathetic your lives are.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
